Don't Die
by Rain N. Kirkland
Summary: "- Los héroes no existen, Alfred, - dijo en un sollozo, siendo su voz levemente obstruida por la chaqueta del menor.- pero si existieran un caballero siempre estaría por encima de un héroe." [HetaOni AU (En parte) / Post-Halloween] Leve UKUS / USUK.


Buenas noches, y feliz Halloween atrasado :'D Escribí esto a principio de mes y quería publicarlo el primero de noviembre pero hubieron inconvenientes uvu Es post-Halloween así que igual sirve (?)

Quería escribir algo también para el fandom de Free! pero no me dio el tiempo así que sólo dejo esto 3 Espero les guste :0

Esta escrito la mañana siguiente de la fiestecilla de Halloween que hace Alfie, y Arthur se quedó por la noche para cuidar de él porque se sintió mal después de comer tantos dulces (?). Si quieren verlo como USUK / UKUS, está bien así como si no y lo prefieren como algo amistoso c:

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz.

* * *

**Don't Die.**

_Ambos corrieron al escuchar los estruendosos pasos de esa cosa acercarse por los pasillos cercanos, a esas alturas no estaban en condiciones de enfrentarla, así que solo corrieron; muy a pesar de America y su instinto de 'Hero' fue jalado por la mano de Inglaterra hasta alguna habitación para esconderse y rogar porque la criatura no se percatara de su presencia en ella. _

_Al entrar en una de las habitaciones, Inglaterra rápidamente bloqueo la cerradura con un conjuro para evitar que esa cosa entrara aun si los descubría. Y se fueron ambos hasta el fondo de la habitación, permanecer cerca de la puerta podía ser peligroso si ese monstruo lograba romper el conjuro del inglés. _

_Arthur seguía sujetando fuertemente la muñeca por la que había agarrado al americano mientras se apegaban a la pared, mirando fijamente la puerta, esperando a que aquellos monstruosos pasos se alejaran de ella. Alfred llevo su mirada ha su muñeca, aun rodeada por la mano del inglés, y luego hacia este._

_- England... - Musitó mirándole, jamás había visto así al inglés, respirando agitado mientras apretaba la mandíbula y fruncía el ceño, trataba de conservar la calma lo más posible. Pero obviamente temía por su vida y por la del americano. _

_Ambos contuvieron la respiración una vez que escucharon los pasos detenerse y miraron con horror hacia la única salida de la habitación. Por un segundo pensaron que estaban por fin a salvo, pero el sonido de la cerradura tratando de ser abierta pronto invadió sus oídos, llenándolos de un profundo temor. _

_"¡Maldición! Esa cosa conoce mi magia pero de no haber puesto un conjuro sobre la puerta hubiera sido peor..." Pensó en inglés, mordiéndose el labio inferior, en un intento por calmarse y no alterar más al menor. _

_- America, - le llamó, aun mirando hacia la puerta, que trataba de ser abierta.- Solo hay una opción, lo entiendes, ¿no? - Le miró por el rabillo del ojo y rápidamente devolviendo sus ojos verdes hacia la puerta. _

_Alfred estaba pasmado, su cuerpo no le respondía como habitualmente hubiera hecho, temía... Claro que temía. Y se reprochó internamente por su 'cobardía', por no ser él quien estuviera frente al inglés, protegiéndolo. ¡Se suponia que él era el Hero! ¡El maravilloso Estados Unidos! Se sentía débil y Arthur lo vio en sus ojos. _

_- Ese bastardo siempre desaparece luego de que pelea con alguien; así que cuando lo haga, corre, encuentra a los demás y salgan de aquí, ¿me oíste? - Habló, mirando directamente a los temerosos ojos azules del menor, tratando de alguna forma decirle que todo estaría bien, aun si no era cierto._

_El americano le miro, con cierto desconcierto una vez que procesó las palabras del inglés, entendió que él pensaba enfrentar solo a aquella criatura. _

_- ¡Si peleamos juntos podremos-...! - Dijo apresurado, tomando al mayor por los hombros, como si tratara de hacerle entrar en razón. _

_- ¡Alfred! - Le interrumpió, llamándole por el nombre humano que había elegido.- No estás en condiciones. - Dijo, quitando las manos del americano de sus hombros con más calma._

_- ¡Tú tampoco, Iggy! - Gritó, desesperado._

_- ¡Soy el que mejor sabe eso, idiota! - Gruñó el inglés, tragando saliva al escuchar como el monstruo allá afuera trataba de romper el hechizo con más fuerza.- Pero no hay más opción... O moriremos los dos. - Murmuró bajando la cabeza y apretando sus puños a cada lado de su cuerpo. _

_America le miró, arqueando las cejas con angustia. Y abrió la boca para protestar ante el plan del mayor siendo rápidamente callado._

_- ¡Por una vez en tu jodida existencia hazme caso, Alfred! - Dijo el mayor, alzando su voz quebradiza por las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer de sus ojos, rodando por sus mejillas hasta llegar a morir al piso.- Por una vez, Alfred... - Susurró, acercándose al americano y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de este.  
_

_- Arthur..._

_- Los héroes no existen, Alfred, - dijo en un sollozo, siendo su voz levemente obstruida por la chaqueta del menor.- pero si existieran un caballero siempre estaría por encima de un héroe. - Espetó, separándose del cuerpo del americano, ya habiendo calmado su llanto. Respiró profundo, dejando caer libremente las últimas lágrimas.- Disculpame por esto. - Susurró, confundiendo la mirada del menor.  
_

_El ojiazul trato de alcanzar nuevamente el delgado cuerpo del mayor, pero cuando a penas dio un paso unos fuertes lazos lo aprisionaron, haciéndole caer al piso, amarrando sus manos por su espalda, quedando de bruces en el suelo. Comenzó a desesperarse, viendo como el monstruo rompía la puerta poco a poco. Gritó el nombre humano del inglés, este volvió a acercarse, apoyando una rodilla en el piso y mirándole con una leve sonrisa mientras se quitaba uno de sus guantes negros. Quería tranquilizarlo. _

_- Siempre fuiste mi tesoro, - susurró, tocando sutilmente una de las mejillas del menor con sus dedos, mirando con cariño y lágrimas aun corriendo por su rostro.- así que no te atrevas a morir aquí. Si lo haces, no te perdonaré jamás. - Musitó, alejando su mano y volviendo a ponerse el guante. _

_America volvió a gritar su nombre, lo gritó repetidas veces mientras el inglés quitaba por completo el conjuro de la puerta, acercándose a paso firme hacia ella, sin vacilar ni por un segundo en cada paso que daba. Y lo vio, vio al monstruo tirando la puerta, aproximándose al mayor. Volvió a gritar su nombre, tratando de liberarse de las ataduras, sin lograrlo; solo recibiendo una última mirada cálida de verde esmeralda, junto a esa leve sonrisa que cuando pequeño siempre vio en el rostro del mayor. _

* * *

El americano despertó agitado, sentándose en la cama, temblando notoriamente y con el corazón golpeando fuertemente en su pecho, sus pupilas contraídas y sudando frío, nunca había sentido una pesadilla tan real como esa. Se alarmó aun más al descubrir la presencia de su amigo Tony, de pie junto a su cama, mirándole con la cabeza ladeada, como si no entendiera las reacciones del rubio. Lo miró abrumado, Tony se parecía al monstruo de su sueño, bastante más pequeño pero tenían cierto parecido.

- ¿Qué... Pasa? - Articuló el alienígena, aun ladeando la cabeza, mirándole con aquellos enormes ojos negros.

- Nada, Tony, no te preocupes... - Respondió forzando una sonrisa boba, para luego respirar profundo, en un intento por calmar su acelerado pulso.

Una vez que logró tranquilizarse, sintió la necesidad de ver al inglés, quería comprobar que solo había sido una horrible pesadilla y que algo así jamás ocurriría. Y solo la presencia de Inglaterra lograría eso. Se levantó rápidamente, apartando las sábanas y frazadas de su cuerpo, corriendo hacia la puerta.

- Hey, Alfred, ya es hora de que te levantes. - Escuchó la voz del inglés, que abrió la puerta desde el lado contrario.

Los ojos de America se iluminaron casi como por arte de magia con aquella voz, estaba bien... Solo había sido un siniestro sueño. Y no pudo evitar rodear los hombros de la nación británica con sus brazos, ante en desconcierto de esta.

- ¡Estás vivo, Iggy! - Chilló con alegría, ocultando su lloroso rostro contra el cuello del más bajo.

- ¿Huh? ¡Claro que lo estoy! - Dijo con obviedad.- ¿Acaso tuviste una pesadilla por comer tantos dulces? - Preguntó, frunciendo un poco el ceño y sintiendo un leve ardor en las mejillas por la cercanía entre sus cuerpos.

- ¡No quiero que mueras por tratar de salvarme...! - Musitó el americano, para luego imponer algo de distancia, llevando sus manos a los hombros del inglés y mirándole fijamente, aun con los ojos llorosos.

- ¡¿Quien moriría por tratar de salvarte, idiota?! - Gruñó Arthur, frunciendo más el ceño hasta que vio la expresión afligida del menor, sus cejas arqueadas y los ojos desconsolados sin obstrucciones como los anteojos que usualmente utilizaba, haciendo un leve puchero y tratando de contener sus sollozos. Y suspiró pesadamente, recordando haber visto exactamente la misma expresión en él hace siglos.

Arthur llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla del americano, acariciándola y mirándole con una sonrisa sutil, haciendo que las lágrimas detuvieran su caída por los ojos del menor.

- No moriré, ¿bien? - Dijo en un tono amable que pocas veces usaba, sorprendiendo a Alfred.

Pronto las lágrimas reanudaron su recorrido, esta vez de completo alivio. Y abrazó nuevamente al mayor, este solo volvió a soltar un suspiro, llevando la mano que antes estuvo en la mejilla de Alfred, a acariciar el ya desordenado cabello rubio más oscuro que el propio, tranquilizando su llanto.

- F*cking limey...

Se escuchó la vocesita irritante del alienígena en la habitación, y no tardo en chocar miradas de odio con el inglés al que siempre insultaba de una u otra manera. America no notó la nueva tensión en el ambiente, generada por aquellas miradas de puñal entre la nación y el extraterrestre, y siguió dejándose reconfortar por el mayor.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, cuando ya ambos angloparlantes habían desayunado, decidieron que era hora de comenzar a limpiar el desastre en el que se había convertido el departamento del americano luego de la fiesta de Halloween que organizaba como todos los años. Inglaterra barría el piso de madera, pensando en como quitar aquella irritante mancha de vino tinto de la alfombra, mientras Estados Unidos recorría los pedazos de porcelana rota de un florero que se había caído al suelo.

- No entiendo por qué te gusta hacer fiestas en tu casa... - Murmuró el mayor barriendo algo de tierra, confeti, papeles y otras porquerías hacia el recogedor que había dejado en el suelo.

El menor soltó una risa juguetona levantando la mirada.

- ¡Es más divertido pasar las festividades con otras personas! - Dijo, sonriendo abiertamente.

- Podrías hacer algo más moderado, pero no, invitas a todo el jodido mundo. Literalmente. - Espetó el inglés, sacando una risa más estruendosa del menor.

El silencio se apodero de ambos una vez que la risa del menor dejo de escucharse en la sala de estar, el inglés continuó barriendo hasta llenar el recogedor e ir a tirar la basura de este en una bolsa negra que estaba casi a la mitad. Y llevo el recogedor hasta donde estaba el americano, con los trozos de porcelana en la mano; al ver la pequeña pala a su lado puso de inmediato los pedazos ahí antes de que pudiera lastimarse al tenerlos en su mano desnuda.

- No me dijiste de que iba tu pesadilla. - Dijo el inglés, rompiendo con el cómodo silencio que se había formado, mientras recogía del suelo las rosas negras que habían estado en el florero como decoración la noche anterior. Al no recibir una respuesta, miro de reojo al menor y notó que este mantenía sus ojos en un pedazo más grande del florero destrozado. Suspiró.- Sabes que no podemos morir tan fácilmente como los humanos, Alfred. - El americano asintió sin cruzar su mirada con la del mayor, claro que estaba consciente de ello.

- Pero en serio sentí que no te volvería a ver, Arthur... - Musitó, llevando sus ojos hacia el aludido mientras volvía a poner esa expresión angustiosa en su rostro.

El inglés soltó un pesado suspiro luego de mirar a Alfred, para luego poner una mano sobre su cabeza, desordenando el cabello rubio más oscuro del menor mientras sonreía levemente.

- Entonces no pienses en ello, olvida que tuviste esa pesadilla. - Dijo manteniendo su mano sobre la cabeza del americano.- Ahora quita esa expresión, no te queda nada bien. - Sonrió, haciendo que el menor le imitará pero con más entusiasmo mientras asentia.

Arthur le dio una última mirada afectuosa antes de quitar su mano de los cabellos del menor, para luego tomar las rosas negras y levantarse del suelo, yendo a poner las flores, marchitas por la falta de agua que sufrieron durante la noche, dentro de la bolsa de basura. Los vivaces ojos azules de Alfred siguieron cada movimiento del mayor mientras este continuaba barriendo y quitando los adornos que debían ser aterradores por la festividad pero daban más risa que miedo.

* * *

**N/A: **Quería escribir algo de estos dos hace tiempo pero estaba concentrado con un HaruRin / RinHaru que tengo en proceso uwu

Tengo unos cuantos más que me falta terminar pero esos ya son firmemente USUK / UKUS, y quisiera escribir algo de los UK Bros para navidad ;A; sakfnwñlnkewlmwlkfnew

Bueno, eso, tengan buenas noches~


End file.
